


Cranes

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Chaos, Cranes, Disaster, Friendship, Gen, Heroes, Kindness, Lending a helping hand, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Spidey, Suspense, crane workers, failed jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the day the crane workers helped Spidey get to Oscorp Tower when the Lizard attacked, a special relationship's grown between them. When disaster strikes on a peaceful New York afternoon, Spidey's immediately there to assist, and the true extent of their bond is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This one is based on a prompt I found on the internet, so I'd like to acknowledge that there is another story out there, somewhere, that's similar to this but with a different plot. It came from the same prompt, so, yeah :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, only this story :)
> 
> Ps, isn't the crane scene from the movie just so amazing?! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

It was a beautiful sunny day amongst the shining, sleek skyscrapers and the majestic, blue backdrop of sky over New York City, as our little friendly neighbourhood spider lay resting in the comforting warm rays of sunshine, on the beam of a tall crane. He had a warm, homemade meal encased in a Tupperware box resting against his belly, and a cool clear water bottle cradled under one arm.

He shifted his position slightly, chasing out every last bit of sun he could get with his stretched out, slightly gangly limbs.

He felt safe here.

He knew that the crane workers would never harm him, or give away his presence. They were always silently there, looking out for the wall crawler while they worked, whenever he stopped by to rest, often switching turns to watch over him so that he didn’t accidently get hurt.

There was a special trust between them. It had slowly grown over the years, ever since they helped him swing across to Oscorp Tower with their cranes when he was injured, to help him stop the lizard. Over time it grew into a fully fledged friendship and understanding, between the two.

They’d nurture, and often feed Spidey, seeming to take the responsibility of making sure the city’s very own precious hero was kept healthy, and fed. They’d sometimes even go as far as to sneak vitamins into his drink, or sprinkle extra nutrients, or probiotics, on his food. Just for a little extra.

Of course, Spidey knew this, but it wasn’t a threat. So he only smiled at their efforts, finding it sweet, and slightly amusing.

Something else he’d noticed, was that if he was swinging nearby to one of their cranes, they seemed to “mysteriously” move a little towards him so he could hop up on them, or use them to swing on. If he was in a fight, or chasing a criminal, they also seemed to help make it easier for him to manoeuvre around, by silently assisting him. This, he was very grateful for.

It had now become a safe-haven for him, and he used it willingly, perching on the tops of the highest skyscraper cranes to observe over the city, looking out for any sign of trouble like a hawk. If he was injured, it was also a comforting place to heal, and recover.

Spidey pushed himself up a little and lifted his mask slightly, taking a sip of his water, tasting the light taint of strawberry flavoured vitamins mixed into it. Looking out over the city, he watched the people moving below.

He’d stopped a couple of purse snatchers this morning, and a guy who seemed determined to steal a bedside lamp, before everything seemed to run smoothly and he decided to take a break. So here he was, sipping a drink, and holding a meal made especially for him by one of the crane workers.

Speaking of the said meal, Spidey sat up fully, sitting on the beam, letting the container slide off his belly, and into his lap in one smooth movement. He put down his water and picked up the meal, carefully opening the lid. Instantly, hot steam swam out to greet him, along with the strong aroma of bolognese. “Spaghetti and meatballs,” he said, giggling to himself. He then picked up the plastic fork with his gloved fingers, and shovelled a huge mouthful into his mouth.

He sat there, happily dangling his legs over either side of his beam and shoving large amounts of food into his mouth, before his spider-sense suddenly went off in his head, chilling through him, and the beam shifted slightly under him.

Hastily gulping down his current mouthful, he turned, pulling his mask down, to look in the direction of the driver, who appeared to be panicking, and yelling something into his walkie talkie.

Spidey stiffened, feeling the vibrations of the crane creaking beneath him, and cocked his head on one side, while slowly rising to all fours.

Making a decision he grabbed his half eaten meal and water, placing the lids back on and tucking them under one arm, and took off bounding up and along the small yellow beams towards the operating cabin.

Spidey barged into the door, running to stand next to where the driver was seated, who stared at his red and blue form with wide-eyed shock.

“What’s wrong?” Spidey asked, in a concerned and authoritarian voice, placing his meal and water down in the nearest space.

The man looked utterly stunned for a second at the superhero standing beside him, before coming back to his senses.

“I...I...I don’t know, I’m new here. The controls won’t work properly,” he said, before beginning to panic. “I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what’s wrong!” he yelled, alarmed, seeming to wrestle a bit with the controls.

The crane instantly seemed to drop and creak dangerously.

Spidey gently moved him out of the way and took the lever in his strong grip, trying to pull it up without breaking it off.

“Have you called for help?” he asked.

“Umm, yeah, several of the other guys are coming,” the distressed man replied, awestruck.

“Right, I’m going to have a look outside, see if I can do anything. Keep trying to steady the controls,” Spidey said, handing him back the controls, before quickly disappearing out the door. The man quickly took them, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face in panic.

Spidey quickly hopped back out on the crane and it swayed dangerously under his weight, causing him to have to balance himself carefully. _‘That’s not right,’_ he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes for a second, and let his spider-sense nudge him in the direction of the problem. Getting his response, he snapped his eyes back open and crawled further down the crane until he came across a point where the cable was slowly fraying. The weight was too much, and it was shifting the whole crane.

He looked down below and saw the people starting to look up at the racket, bursting into screams when they saw what was about to happen. He took notice of how large and heavy the beam they were moving really was, along with the weakening cables. It was probably to go on the skyscraper they were working on.

Gasping, he snapped his body back around when his spider-sense increased, and everything appeared to slow down as he saw the wire about to snap, the crane beginning to come apart around it from the strain. He seemed to move in slow motion as he jumped towards it, quickly grabbing the wire mere seconds before it snapped.

Suddenly, reality came back again and pain shot through his arm and shoulder as the cable finally gave, the full weight of the object weighing on Spidey’s lithe body as he strained to hold it up, grabbing hold of the nearest metal bar on the crane’s jib, hanging awkwardly in the middle of it.

Desperately, he twisted his legs up, winding them around the bars in a frantic attempt to hold onto the crane.

It instantly creaked and strained under his force, threatening to rip apart.

“Ahhhh,” Spidey screamed, twisting himself further as he began to pull the cable back up through the jib. Part of the tip of the crane broke away and he grabbed on to the next bit seconds before it left him, watching the pieces fall to the ground, luckily missing the people. He crawled further and further, until he finally caught sight of the end of the cable hanging there loosely. Letting out a tiny sound of relief, he tangled himself around the crane, before reaching for it, and holding on with his legs as he kept his grip on the weighted mass.

Finally, his slender fingers touched the other end, pulling it towards him, stretching one leg out across the triangular shaped rungs of the crane for support.

He looked at his situation for a second, grunting with pain as he realized he had to somehow use his web shooters to tie it all up with bio-cable, while holding both lines and being in an incredibly awkward upside down position on an unstable crane. He grunted again, but this time in frustration, but he had to do this, lives depended on it.

Moving one foot slightly, he pulled down the free cable and set it under his boot, holding it there, while he twisted around and began to heave the heavy cable up closer with both hands. Just when he thought he wasn’t going to make it, the two ends met together again.

Taking his foot off the other end, he again wound his leg around the rungs and held both ends of cable together momentarily with one hand, just long enough for him to get his two forefingers down on his web shooter and cover it in a thick layer of the stronger-than-steel substance. After that, he quickly shot off tons of the thin strands to add extra support in holding the cables in place.

After that was done, very slowly, he began to let go of the ends, holding his breath. Everything pulled taut for a scary moment, but luckily, it held, and he let out the breath he’d been holding.

Slowly, he unwound himself from the crane and crouched in more of a standing position, arms aching, (how much did that thing weigh!?). But he wasn’t done yet, he still had one thing to do.

Quickly, he swung down to the ground, where he began to swing around madly. Attaching strands to buildings all around, he strengthened them up, going round and round, this way and that way, in a blurred frenzy until a large silk web was formed hanging directly below the heavy beam and crane, protecting the citizens from harm until they could officially fix the problem.

Finally, he swung back to the cabin of the crane, which was luckily stable, and silently entered through the door, before letting the exhaustion catch up with him, and collapsing, leaning against the chair with his tired arms, gasping for breath.

Quietly, three speechless and surprised faces spun around to look at him, alerted to his presence, disbelief silencing them.

Spidey looked up. “Well, that was certainly a thrilling experience. I’ve had my rollercoaster ride for the day,” he joked, between heaving breaths.

“That one was weak,” commented one of the men with a scruffy beard.

“Yeah I know,” Spidey said. “That’s what happens when you lift a ridiculous-number-of-ton weight, or, erm, ugh,” Spidey said, trailing off, before waving absentmindedly in the air. “Or, whatever,” he finished.

The man grinned slightly at his failed jokes, before motioning for him to come over. “Here Spidey, sit. Jake, let him have the seat for a minute,” he said, addressing the guy who’d been operating the crane. He obediently squeezed out of the way, allowing Spidey to take his place in the chair.

“Ughhh,” Spidey sighed, when he sank into the brown seat, leaning his head against the back and closing his eyes, as his breathing began to even out, grateful for the rest.

“Thanks,” he said after a few minutes.

“No. Thank _you_ ,” said the bearded man. “You just prevented a major catastrophe. For that, we thank you,” he said kindly.

“Twas nothing,” Spidey waved off, continuing to rest, before a chuckling sounded from behind them, and they all turned to see the third guy holding up the container of food Spidey had been eating before things went a little crazy.

“Is this the meal I made?” he said, almost excitedly.

Spidey swallowed, before sitting up straight, leaning towards him. “ _You_ made it?” he asked, slightly quietly.

The man chuckled again. “Why of course I did. I always make the meals, along with Steve, Cody, Craig, and all the other people who work here. We do daily shifts of who makes the meals for Spidey,” he said happily, smiling. “Even Jake here has made one once,” he said, causing said man to blush.

“I’m a big fan,” he mumbled.

Spidey stared at them all, jammed in the tight space, awestruck.

“You-you make a weekly effort, and roster, just to make me food?” he asked, emotion leaking through his voice.

“Yes,” the man holding the meal said, “of course we do. We’ve got to keep you fed haven’t we? Someone’s gotta look after ya. You’re only quite little. And you need the energy to fight crimes,” he smiled. “Steve does the vitamins, always looking out for the best ones in the shops for ya, and Cody likes to make sure we feed ya lots of probiotics and stuff,” he added.

Spidey didn’t know what to say, as he just stared at them. He’d never really actually spoken to the crane workers before, it always being a silent relationship between them. But to actually talk to them, and hear them say that - finding out just how much they cared - was a bit of a shock, bringing it all into proportion.

“It’s alright Spidey,” said the bearded man, bringing him back to reality as he realized he’d been just sitting there, staring quietly.

“I-I should be the one thanking you. What you’ve done for me, it’s...”

“It’s alright Spidey, we just wish we could do more to help, and it’s no bother on us, we like helping...really,” he cut his speechless bumbling off.

“Well, thank you, I really appreciate it,” Spidey said softly, looking down and then looking back up at him intently.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet our little spider, the boys’ll be excited to hear about this,” the third man said. “Now here, you’d better get going, we can deal with this now. And take this with you, goodness knows you’ll need it after that,” he added, holding out the meal to him with the water bottle.

“Thanks,” Spidey said, yet again, slowly standing up and taking the items.

“Now, if you ever need it, Craig always likes to leave a blanket out for you on his crane at night, but you’ve never noticed it before, so, feel free to use it,” bearded said.

“Y-yes, yes I will,” Spidey replied, a little shocked that there was more he hadn’t noticed.

“Now go, the city needs you,” the man added.

Spidey walked passed them over to the cabin door, and looked back at them all. Rough and tough as they were, his heart swelled with warmth as he gazed at them. He nodded silently, before disappearing out the door.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after a long string of crime fighting, Spidey once again landed on one of the skyscraper cranes around New York, settling down there. Soon enough, he spotted a small Tupperware box and a drink tucked away safely.

When he crawled up to it, there was a white sticky note attached.

 _“Eat up Spidey"_ it read, with a smiley face, and he couldn’t help but break into a smile, as he once again lay back and rested out lazily on the crane.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe :) I hope you found that a nice little story :) Do tell me your thoughts :D


End file.
